1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a food label device. More particularly, the invention is a kit or assemblage of components used for labeling food.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Labels have made life convenient. They provide easy identification and classification, both of which are important in our everyday lives. Some labeling devices that have been devised are described below:
U.S. Pat. No. 856,689 issued in 1907 to Fehrenbach entitled "LABEL PACKAGE" discloses a package containing labels which are in the form of a book. The book includes alternating pages of labels and lifting sheets, the lifting sheets having a greater width dimension than the label sheets so as to permit indexing and to provide hand holds for turning pages. Each label sheet contains a plurality of strips of labels, the strips being separated by perforated lines. Each strip is in turn provided with spaced perforated lines so as to define individual labels which may be pulled thereform for use, such as for marking shoe sizes, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,649,442 issued in 1927 to Bredemeier entitled "MEANS AND METHOD OF LABELING CONTAINERS" discloses a labeling system employing conventional coffee cans. When purchased, the cans are provided with a small inner compartment having a strip of gummed labels provided therein. The labels are individually marked with the names of various foods and are adapted to be applied to the coffee can when empty, so it can serve as a labelled container for the particular food placed therein. The can is also provided with a specially marked space or panel for receiving the label.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,497,332 issued in 1950 entitled "MAGNETIC WRITING PAD" discloses a device comprising a writing surface defined by a flat metal plate. A single sheet of paper is securely held on the metal plate by means of four small magnets, and a supply of additional sheets is held at the upper end of the device by means of a quarter sphere portion provided with a magnet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,129 issued in 1979 entitled "PHARMACEUTICAL RECORD AND LABEL SYSTEM" discloses a label system wherein pharmaceutical prescription labels are arranged on a backing sheet. The backing sheets with labels are separated into sections which are folded in an accordion-like fashion. When the label is typed, the typewritten material automatically transfers to the backing sheet. Thereafter, the label may be affixed to a medicine container, while the backing sheet provides a hard copy of the data for computerization. The labels are pre-marked with designated regions for a doctor's name, a patient's name, etc., as well as with a region for a service date. Each label is provided with an adhesive backing and is adapted to be pulled from the backing sheet; and a supplemental data area is provided alongside each label.
The invention disclosed herein provides features not provided for in the above discussed patents. These features include a sheet of labels, each label on the sheet being marked or markable with the name of a food product and a day of the week. Each label is removable from the sheet so that it can be placed on a food item of the same name for storage. Additionally, the date the food was stored may be marked on the label. A means for attaching the sheet of labels to a refrigerator or other convenient location is also provided.